deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Pan (Nkstjoa)
This OC rendition of Pan is an alternate universe version of the existing Dragon Ball character who became Xenoverse 1's Future Warrior. Her story (a work in progress) can be read here: *Fanfiction.net *Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Pan (Nkstjoa) vs. Supergirl (Complete)' *'Zax vs Pan (Nkstjoa) (Complete)' Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Felix Chilling *Link (Sharaku Jr.) *Lloyd Raines History In an alternate Dragon Ball world, Babidi was killed before being able to arrive on Earth, preventing Majin Buu's awakening. This lead to decades of peace, but also resulted in Son Goku never returning to the living. Pan grew up hearing the sprawling tales of her deceased grandfather and hoped to live up to them. She trained not only with her parents, but also with everyone who knew Goku, and even in her youth showcased potential. But despite all her efforts, she could never tap into the legendary Super Saiyan form. When she turned 18, the tyrant Frieza was resurrected and came to Earth for revenge. The Z-Fighters were no match for his new golden form, with which he murdered every one of them. With her loved ones slaughtered in front of her, Pan finally unleashed her Super Saiyan form, but it was no match for Golden Frieza, who blew up the planet. Left adrift in space, Pan would have died, but then she awoke in Toki Toki City, where she was met by a familiar face from another timeline: Trunks. She learned that he had become a Time Patroller, warriors whose task was to correct distortions in time and combat the villains who intended to corrupt and change history to their own ends. He had made a wish on the Dragon Balls to summon a warrior capable of defending all of time, which turned out to be her. Initially torn apart by the death of her Earth and loved ones, Pan came to realize that other worlds would suffer the same fate if she did not act and under Trunks' tutelage trained to become a Time Patroller. Over time, she went from a novice into a legend. After stopping Towa and Mira's threat and defeating the Demon God Demigra, she became a legend to the next generation of Time Patrollers. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 18 *Height: 170 cm / 5'7" *Weight: 52 kg / 115 lbs *Occupation: Time Patroller *Daughter of Gohan and Videl *Granddaughter of Goku and Hercule Satan *Great-granddaughter of Bardock *3/4ths Human, 1/4th Saiyan Mentors *Human **Videl, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Roshi *Saiyan **Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Goku *Other **Piccolo, Android 18, Elder Kai Ki *Ki Sense *Flight *Ki bullet projectiles **Chargable energy shot *Minor telepathy *Ki shield **Can envelop her entire body to protect herself Techniques *Afterimage **Super Afterimage *Energy Dome *Meteor Crash *Eagle Kick *Justice Rush **Justice Combination *Tyrant Lancer *Invisible Eye Blast *Shining Friday *Masenko *Maiden Blast *Full Power Energy Wave *Explosive Wave **Super Explosive Wave *Explosive Demon Wave *Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **x10 Kamehameha *Kaio-Ken *Instant Transmission *Dragon Fist **Super Dragon Fist Equipment *Power Pole **Staff formerly wielded by Goku **Extends far distances **Magical and indestructible **Potentially limitless reach *Sensu Beans *Capsules **Energy - health **Power - ki **Aura - stamina **Mr. Antidote - neutralizes poison **Mr. Shape Up - prevents slowing down Transformations *Super Saiyan **Base power x 50 **Formerly unable to activate it *Super Saiyan 2 **Super Saiyan 1 x 2 *Super Saiyan 3 **Super Saiyan 2 x 4 *Incomplete Super Saiyan 4 **Super Saiyan 3 x 10 with SS3 durability Feats *Outraced a Capsule Corp rocket into outer space as a child *Survived the destruction of her Earth *Lifted Great Ape Vegeta into the air by his tail *Survived switching bodies with Captain Ginyu and facing herself while wounded *Aided in defeating various villains enhanced with Towa's power across Dragon Ball history *Survived sparring against Beerus and Whis alongside Trunks *Defeated the following powered-up trios alongside Goku: **Frieza (pre-Golden form), Perfect Cell, and Kid Buu **Possessed Vegeta, Gohan, and Gotenks *Defeated Mira, a possessed Trunks, and Demigra *Immune to Demigra's mind control while in Incomplete SS4 *Defeated Broly (Second Coming) alongside Bardock (Great Ape) and Vegeta (Namek Saga) Faults *Not at Goku's level of skill *Has yet to face Frieza in his Golden form a second time *Limited amount of Ki *Sometimes loses her cool if friends or family are threatened *Loses much self-control in Incomplete SS4 **Has trained to minimize this, but still isn't in full control *Further Super Saiyan forms can be draining **Super Saiyan 3 especially, which can last at most a minute under perfect circumstances **Incomplete SS4 can sustain itself much longer than SS3, but will eventually burn out *Incomplete SS4 does not possess the durability of a full SS4 Minimum Capability Note: If you use scaling and/or believe she should be considerably faster, stronger, etc, you are free to give your own interpretation of her stats. Strength *'Base: 90 tons' *'SS1: 4,500 tons' *'SS2: 9,000 tons' *'SS3: 36,000 tons' *'ISS4: 360,000 tons' Speed *'Base: 36,373 mph' *'SS1: 1,818,650 mph' *'SS2: 3,637,300 mph' *'SS3: 14,549,200 mph' *'ISS4: 145,492,000 mph' Ki *'Base: 1,060,000,000,000,000 megatons' *'SS1: 53 quadrillion megatons' *'SS2: 106 quadrillion megatons' *'SS3: 424 quadrillion megatons' *'ISS4: 4,240,000,000,000,000,000 megatons' Durability *'Base: 1,060,000,000,000,000 megatons' *'SS1: 53 quadrillion megatons' *'SS2: 106 quadrillion megatons' *'SS3/ISS4: 424 quadrillion megatons' Gallery Pan Nkstjoa Pose 1.png|Pose 1 Pan Nkstjoa Pose 2.png|Pose 2 Pan Nkstjoa Pose 3.png|Pose 3 Pan_Nkstjoa_Standing.png|Pose 4 Pan Nkstjoa Super Saiyan.png|Pan in Super Saiyan 1 Pan Nkstjoa Super Saiyan 3.png|Pan in Super Saiyan 3 Pan Nkstjoa Incomplete SS4.png|Pan in Incomplete Super Saiyan 4 Interlude/Analysis/Winner Pan_Nkstjoa_Interlude.png Pan_Nkstjoa_Background.png Pan_Nkstjoa_Mentors.png Pan Nkstjoa Ki.png Pan Nkstjoa Techniques 1.png Pan Nkstjoa Techniques 2.png Pan Nkstjoa Equipment.png Pan Nkstjoa Transformations.png Pan Nkstjoa Feats.png Pan Nkstjoa Winner.png Notes *Her feats only cover Xenoverse 1 because I had determined her backstory and feats before Xenoverse 2 had even come out. **As the initial rumors were just that Xenoverse 1's main character would act as a mentor to the new generation of Time Patrollers, I decided to leave her story at the defeat of Demigra without the intention of her being involved in future events. *Her feats do not include "Defeating powered-up Great Ape Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron alongside Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta" for two reasons: **It was a series of DLC missions and not one that could be reached by standard means (unlike the Broly missions) **Because as strong as I wanted this Pan to be, I didn't want her to be at such an absurd level of power to defeat even more powered-up versions of three foes that individually required one or two Super Saiyan 4's, even with SS4 Gogeta's assistance Category:Blog posts Category:Nkstjoa Category:OC based on existing character